


Club Imperial

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Painplay, Porn, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oct 11, 2014: This story is officially dropped.  I'm very sorry if you were looking forward to more, and I do apologize, but I'm not feeling it and don't have the ability to write it any more.  If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, please be my guest!]</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, there were seven Masters at Club Imperial.  In the end, there will still be seven.  </p><p>Kise Ryouta joins Club Imperial as a trainee submissive because he's attracted to Aomine Daiki.  Haizaki couldn't care less until Kise starts horning for Haizaki's position, and then he decides it's time to teach the uppity new kid that submissives should do only what Masters tell them to.  </p><p>BDSM AU, heavy on the dominance, bondage, and dubious consent (if you know how I swing HaiKise and I-hate-you-because-I'm-attracted-to-you, that may be all you need to know).  Don't expect a happy ending for Haizaki (or Kise).  ^_^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Imperial

The Masters of Club Imperial usually had Friday morning coffee together (a misnomer, as some of them refused to drink coffee). It had started as a command performance by Akashi, owner of the club and Grand Master, as a way to ensure that communication between the Masters happened on at least a weekly basis, so that even Masters who usually weren't at the club at the same time would recognize each other. 

It had been a good idea, and they'd gotten used to it. Akashi always hosted. His butler (and live-in lover) Nijimura discreetly made sure everything they needed was in place before bowing and backing out of the room. "We have a new trainee starting today," Midorima said, pushing his spectacles up with a finger after glancing down at the meeting agenda. "A Kise Ryouta."

Aomine raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't move from his sprawled-out pose draped gracefully over a chair. "Huh," he said.

Haizaki reached over the table and plucked a strawberry off Kuroko's plate. "I know that name," he said, popping the strawberry into his mouth and chewing, not even bothering to remove the green stem.

"I'm surprised," Midorima said, raising one eyebrow behind his lenses. "You don't usually take much notice of the male trainees."

"Mmmhmm, well," Haizaki said, shrugging. "I don't think we'll get along. But of course, I don't have to train him, do I?"

"Not if you would prefer not to," Midorima said, making a note.

"S'all cool, then," Haizaki said, licking his lips. "Mmm, that's a good strawberry. Tastes so much better coming off someone else's plate."

Momoi made a face at Haizaki. "You're disgusting. At least remove the stem first," she said.

Haizaki smirked, swallowed something, and casually spit the half-masticated green stem onto the tablecloth. "There, it's removed," he said, lifting his chin at Momoi.

"Remove that from the cloth before it stains," Akashi said calmly.

Haizaki glanced at Akashi, but didn't move otherwise. "Or?"

"Or I will have to ask Nijimura-san to remove the stain, and I will inform him which Master was so rude as to do that."

Haizaki scowled at Akashi, picked up the half-chewed strawberry stem, and put it on a saucer. Akashi merely nodded. Midorima looked back down at his agenda and glanced around the table. His gaze settled on Kuroko. He looked at Akashi, met Akashi's eyes, and then nodded. "Kuroko, if you could please train Kise-kun."

"Understood."

Murasakibara, who hadn't said a word throughout the meeting besides asking Nijimura-san for extra sweets, stood. "I need more snacks. Aka-chin, could you please?"

"Finish what's on your plate and I'll ask Nijimura-san to bring you more," Akashi said.

Murasakibara shrugged and popped the last strawberry tart into his mouth. "I want umaibou."

Akashi lifted his eyes skyward very slightly, but reached for the intercom button.


End file.
